


Blowup

by Kereea



Series: The Wonderverse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, a death in the family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting kidnapped and almost killed by the Joker, Jason just wants things to go back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowup

 Jason was having a lot of trouble sleeping. He kept seeing the flash every time he closed his eyes, the roar filling his ears.

 It had almost killed him. It almost _was_ him.

 Dick had taken time off from the Titans to come home, and they’d talked a bit. While it’d never be perfect, they were on better terms.

 Bruce and Diana had both been acting odd. Jason was pretty sure it wasn’t him—while Bruce was going easier on him and Diana was around more, the weirdness only cropped up when they were around each other.

 Bruce and Diana getting along had been the main constant in his life pre-almost getting offed by the Joker, and while other things were starting to stabilize that one was going off the rails.

 “Master Jason, is your homework giving you trouble?” 

 “Oh, no,” Jason said, finishing the pre-algebra problem he’d been ignoring while thinking. “Just distracted.”

 ‘Well, you must have some very interesting thoughts, as I’m fairly certain I’m not distracting you by dusting the library,” Alfred said. 

 “You’re not, Al,” Jason said, tapping his pencil on the graph paper. “Just…been a wild month.”

 “Yes. I would hope the next one would be more relaxing, but I’ve lived enough Octobers in Gotham to know better,” Alfred said.

 “We all know Halloween is villain’s night,” Jason agreed. “Hey, Al, Pythagoras was from ancient Greece, right?”

 “Correct,” Alfred said.

 “Huh, wonder if Diana knew this guy. His theorem’s being a pain in the ass—ow!” Jason hissed as a dust rag hit him in the back of the head.

 “No swearing, Master Jason,” Alfred scolded. “You’ll be cleaning that shelf next to the desk.”

.o.o.o.

 “Jason, relax. You look like you’re going to have an aneurism,” Dick said over dinner. Bruce was out on patrol, leaving the boys to their own devices and Alfred’s excellent cooking.

 “Just…why did things have to change so much?” Jason muttered, before wincing as he realized he’d said it out loud.

 Dick gave him that smile Jason had been seeing more often, “You know, I asked myself that when you came along.”

 “I know it’s just…them. They’re acting weird now,” Jason said, hoping Dick knew who he meant.

 “They’re angry at each other and themselves,” Dick said simply. “Jay…this is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

 “No, I’m just still shaken up from the explosion and all-”

 “Liar,” Dick said. “Look I…I know I haven’t done this who older brother thing before and you don’t like me that much-”

 “What do you want?” Jason huffed. “Just say it.”

 “Jay…they both still care about you. Even if they’re mad at each other,” Dick said. “My folks…they used to argue a lot too. They always made up but they never had anything this serious but I guess what I’m saying is…this isn’t about you in the way you think it is.”

 “…Been brushing up those detective skills with the Titans?” Jason asked quietly.

 “Somebody had to, and Cyborg just wasn’t into it. I should introduce you to Beast Boy, I think you’d hit it off…”

.o.o.o.

 “I thought Batman told you not to go out alone.”

 Jason stiffened, “Hi, Wonder Woman.”

 The Amazon dropped to the rooftop and walked over to the teenager, “Robin, you are still recovering from your injuries-”

 “I’m fine! I didn’t even need aspirin today!” Jason argued.

 Diana gave him a stern look, “Robin, you have not been on the streets for over a month. You at least need time to re-hone your skills.”

 “I’m fine. So…why are you here?” Jason asked.

 “I was coming to check in on you,” Diana said.

 “Oh. Um…I’ve been good.”

  She leaned close to speak more freely. “Alfred called. As did Dick.”

 “It’s none of their business,” Jason said.

 “Jason, there has always been much…tension within you,” Diana said. “As with Bruce. It can be good at times, to give you strength and focus, but not when it becomes so tight it hurts you.”

 “I just…I don’t want to fuck up again,” Jason said.

 “Jason Todd!” Diana said sharply.

 “I know, I know, no swearing-”

 “No!” Diana told him. “What happened to you was not you ‘fucking up’ as you put it. You were deceived by someone you should have been able to trust and hurt badly by it. Yes, you should have told someone, but you did not call the Joker or set the bomb.”

 “…Dick said you guys aren’t mad at me,” Jason said.

 “Your brother is correct,” Diana said. “We worry for you, Jason. We all were afraid for a moment there…we thought we’d lost you.”

 “He also said you’re mad at each other and yourselves.”

 Diana pursed her lips. “Whatever your father and I have as issues with within our relationship are not your business Jason. I’m sorry if it hurts you. But yes, we are angry at ourselves as well as each other.”

 “Why would you be angry at yourself? You saved me,” Jason said.

 “I am angry for not noticing your unease in the time before you left. I am angry at not knowing you left or being able to find you before you were taken. But I am most angry at myself for my first thoughts upon finding out why you left.”

 “Why?” Jason asked. “Were you mad at me then or something?”

 “No. I was…jealous. Of that woman,” Diana said. “As was your father. We, and Alfred, had thought you were happy, Jason”

 “I was!” Jason said. “But…she was…”

 “Your mother,” Diana agreed, clenching a fist in memory of the woman. “It was a painful reminder that she was your parent, not Bruce. And…not me.”

 “You’re a better mother anyway. You actually care about me,” Jason said. “I don’t know why I just had to know and…I’m sorry.”

 “Bruce and I may quarrel, child, but we both care for you. Now, I think you should join _me_ on a patrol so you don’t get in trouble,” Diana said, clapping him on the shoulder.

 “Sounds good. I could use someone blessed by Athena, Riddler’s supposed to be around here somewhere…”

 Diana laughed as they went to track down the clue-giving criminal.

 “Hey, think you can teach me to use a sword?”

 “Maybe for your birthday, Robin,” she scolded lightly. “I’d like to think we could all trust you with a staff by then…”

 “One time! I whacked myself one time!”


End file.
